Long Beach Fire Department (New York)
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Fire Headquarters' - 1 West Chester Street :Engine 2343 - 2015 Ferrara Ultra (1500/500) :Engine 2344 - 2015 Ferrara Ultra (1500/500) :Tower Ladder 2362 - 2008 Ferrara Inferno (-/-/105' rear-mount platform) :Rescue 232 - 1994 Volvo FE42 / PL Custom walk-in heavy rescue :Ambulance 2319 - :Ambulance 2320 - :Ambulance 2321 - 2005 Ford E-450 / PL Custom :Ambulance 2322 - :Beach Rescue 2395 - 2008 Ford F-350 pick-up 'Fire Station 1' - 300 Maple Boulevard :Engine 2341 - 2015 Ferrara Ultra (1500/500) :Floodlight Unit 233 - 1986 Ford C / Rescue Systems walk-in heavy rescue :Field Communications Unit 234 - 2007 Ford E-450 / PL Custom (Ex-Ambulance 2319) 'Fire Station 2' - 1039 West Park Avenue :Engine 2342 - 2015 Ferrara Ultra (1500/500) :Tower Ladder 2372 - 2010 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/95' Aerialscope) :Engine 2352 (Spare) - 1998 Spartan / R.D. Murray (1500/1000) (Ex-Engine 2342) :Transport Unit 2375 - 1997 Ford E-450 minibus Retired Apparatus :1996 Ford E-450 / PL Custom ambulance (Ex-Field Communications Unit 234) :1993 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/750) (Ex-Engine 2343) :1993 Pierce Lance pumper (1500/750) (SN#E-7473) (Destroyed in Hurricane Sandy) (Ex-Engine 2341) :1993 Pierce Lance pumper (1500/750) (Ex-Engine 2344) :1990 Ford E-350 ambulance (Ex-Communications Unit 234) :1990 Pierce Lance tower (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#E-5988) (Sold to Lena Volunteer Fire Department) (Ex-Tower Ladder 2362) :1990 Pierce Lance pumper (1500/500) (Destroyed in Hurricane Sandy) (Ex-Engine 2352) :1987 Mack CF / Baker / 2002 Pierce refurb tower (-/-/95' Aerialscope) (Ex-Bloomington Volunteer Fire Department (New York)) (Ex-Tower Ladder 2372) :1982 American LaFrance pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 2352) :1980 Ford E-250 van light rescue :1976 Maxim ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 2362) :1975 Ford C / Gerstenslager walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 232) :1968 American LaFrance snorkel (-/-/90' Aerochief snorkel) (Ex-Ladder 2372) :1966 Mack C walk-around heavy rescue :1964 Jeep Wagoneer van rescue :1964 Mack C pumper (1000/?) :1963 Chevrolet step van rescue :1962 American LaFrance Model 900 pumper (1000/?) (Ex-Engine 2342) :1961 FWD / Young pumper (1000/?) :196? American LaFrance Pioneer pumper (?/?) :1957 American LaFrance D-810-PJO pumper (1000/?) (Wrecked in an accident in 1962) :1957 Dodge / Approved step van rescue :1956 Cadillac Meteor chief :1955 American LaFrance Type 710-PJC pumper (?/?) (SN#L5191) (Ladder collapsed on a fire in late 1970s) :1955 American LaFrance Type 7-100-AEO ladder (-/-/100' mid-mount) (SN#9393) :1955 Ford walk-around light rescue :1950 Chevrolet walk-around light rescue :1950 Ford / Approved hose wagon (500/?) :1947 American LaFrance Type 7-100-AJO ladder (-/-/100' mid-mount) (SN#L3187) :1945 American LaFrance Model 601-CO pumper (?/?) (SN#L2159) :1936 Diamond T walk-around medium rescue :1932 Reo Speedwagon utility :1927 American LaFrance Model 17-6 ladder (-/-/85' tractor-drawn) (SN#6075) :1922 American LaFrance Model 14-6 CMB ladders truck (SN#3897) :1922 American LaFrance Model 75 pumper (?/?) (SN#3868) :192? Larabee generator truck/hose wagon :1913 Christe / 1900 Metropolitan 1st Size steam pump (900/-) (SN#2708) :1900 Metropolitan 1st Size steam pump (900/-) (SN#2708) Station Map External links *Long Beach Fire Department *Long Beach Professional Firefighters (IAFF Local 287) Category:Nassau County, New York Category:New York departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:New York departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Baker apparatus Category:Former operators of Gerstenslager apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus Category:Former operators of Maxim apparatus Category:Former operators of Young apparatus Category:New York departments operating R.D. Murray apparatus